There are instances when it is beneficial for a person to sleep in an upright position, or more specifically to sleep while lying on one's back with the head and chest higher than the waist and legs. Such instances can include, for example, after upper body surgery, or as a result of a gastro-intestinal ailment, sleep apnea, or other medical conditions or procedures that can require a person to sleep upright to promote healing or prevent further damage to the body. Even if an individual props themselves up in bed with pillows, over time, the weight of the individual and the degree of incline in which they wish to remain work with gravity to return the individual to a supine position with the head and chest essentially at the same level as the waist and legs. In addition, once a person goes to sleep, the natural movement of the body also causes the person to slide down to a more horizontal position. Other methods of sleeping upright, such as a reclining chair, are expensive and uncomfortable and often do not allow for the deep sleep necessary for a compromised or infirmed person to heal.
Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus that can prevent a person from sliding down while sleeping in an upright position and maintain the person in the desired degree of incline.